


有个伪娘对象是一种怎样的体验

by QWER_H



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: 承花 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QWER_H/pseuds/QWER_H
Kudos: 4





	有个伪娘对象是一种怎样的体验

空条承太郎和花京院典明是青梅竹马，从小就手牵着手去上学那种。  
承太郎是直男，他以为花京院也是。  
直到有一天，他发现花京院的衣柜里，全是女装。

现在想来，从国中起，花京院就已经开始走中性风了。虽然日常还是男性的穿着，但体育课上，男生们在球场上挥汗如雨时，他却和女孩子一起躲在树荫底下，边看他们打球边聊天，讨论最近的电视剧和好用的平价化妆品。花京院皮肤白皙，眼睛还大，混在姑娘们里完全可以以假乱真。承太郎偶尔用余光寻觅他的身影，心想花京院女生缘也太好了吧。  
放学回家路上，花京院通常会乐呵呵地把女生之间的八卦分享给承太郎，虽然对方并不感兴趣。

快高三时，花京院已经留起了长发。  
他头发火红，腿长且纤细，夏天穿着热裤走在街上，看背影会让人误以为是哪位热辣的美女。  
尽管在学校他也会穿女士的衣服，但大体上都还算正常，而私底下和承太郎在一起时，就会换上各种各样的裙子，说是jk和dk什么的，看起来像一对情侣。承太郎没觉得有什么不妥，只要花京院想，就让他玩去好了，不过这样的花京院在他看来已经脱离了普通人的轨道，而多年的友情和因对方父母双亡产生的怜爱让他不知不觉中对这个人产生了强烈的保护欲。  
有一次，逛A店的时候，还真让他们碰到了同班同学。  
那个男生，从花京院的脸，看到两人挽着的手，又看到短得几乎遮不住大腿根的迷你裙，最后看到修长且白得反光的双腿，整个人突然陷入死机状态，脸上发起热来：“承太郎，这，这是…”  
承太郎淡定道：“她叫花京院典子，是花京院的妹妹。”  
那男生如释重负般呼了口气，匆匆告辞。  
晚上他们照例去花京院家打游戏，家里只有他一个人，想干什么都很方便。  
两个男生在一块，换衣服并没有什么好遮掩的，尽管已经看习惯了，但一想到下午碰见的那个同学的神情，承太郎到底还是忍不住多看两眼。花京院正跪在榻榻米上从衣柜下层找睡衣，腰很细，嗯，屁股好翘…如果是自己女朋友，可能早就把持不住扑上去了。

“花京院，你是怎么喜欢上女装的？”  
“啊…”花京院吸了口烟，眯瞪着眼睛，目光没有聚焦地望向天花板，缓缓吐出一团烟雾，“大概就是已经厌倦了当男性的生活吧。”  
承太郎不小心看呆了。

后来不知为什么，花京院是伪娘这件事还是在学校传播开来。虽然现在大家的思想都很开放包容，甚至还有男生开始给他递情书，但承太郎总觉得小众爱好还是不要放到台面上比较好，怕会有极端的人对他做不利的事情。  
“明天你去辟个谣吧。”  
承太郎抬头，一本书正好扔到他脸上。  
“不要，这就是我自己，我为什么要掩饰。”  
“可这根本不是一个男人该有的样子！”  
“什么是男人该有的样子！我既不偷也不抢，更没妨碍到任何人，只是穿女装而已，就犯了什么天大的罪吗？！”  
承太郎双手握住花京院的手腕，把他狠狠按倒在床上，气急败坏的样子：“那你知道有多少人在背后用异样的眼光看你吗，猥琐的下流的，说不定晚上回家还要一边骂你婊子一边手淫…每天穿得这么性感，简直就是在故意勾引…”最开始的气愤发泄出来后，他猛然意识到自己越说越过火了，身下的花京院也不再挣扎，低头一看，漂亮的眼睛里盛满了打转的泪水。  
“你…你居然这样说我…”花京院嘴唇颤抖，带着明显的哭腔。  
“…对不起，你打我吧。”承太郎心都要碎了，他真见不得花京院哭。  
花京院才不跟他客气，抬脚便踹，却踩到一块凸起，因为触感有些奇怪，他还碾了碾。  
承太郎像突然被烫到似的，立刻松开手，呼吸粗重起来。这下两人都反应过来刚才发生什么了。于是别开目光，分坐在床的两边。  
室内的气温仿佛都升高了两度。  
承太郎想让自己快点平静下来，但越是心急，下面那根就翘得越高，他又不可能当着花京院的面自力更生，那他刚才说的话不就完全打了自己的脸吗，于是只好默默地无能狂怒，嫌自己太不争气了。  
坐了一会，他听到花京院说：“要不…我帮你吧。”

承太郎有点无措地坐在床头，看着花京院小猫似的爬到他两腿之间。粉色吊带的领口很低，一弯腰就能看见大片白皙的胸口。花京院扶着他的腿，用嘴把皮带和裤子拉链解开，这道工序花费了不少时间，温热的呼吸扑打在承太郎小腹，让他愈发难耐起来。  
花京院又开始隔着内裤舔他，殷红的嘴唇里探出一点粉色的舌尖，常年用手解决的地方从没有过这么柔软的触感，那一瞬间承太郎感觉自己置身天堂。没过几分钟，就硬得探出头来，马眼里流出清液。  
花京院铁了心要勾引他，准备深喉来着，但面前这家伙实在是太大了，他又没有什么实战经验，刚吃了个龟头就有点撑不住，只好另寻他路，从阴茎根部开始，细细地往上舔，舔平每一处褶皱，手里还不忘照顾两颗看起来就很饱满的阴囊。  
承太郎发出闷哼，那些猥琐的下流的，仿佛就是在说自己，理智的小人催促他快点停下来，但手却不知不觉插到花京院的头发里，安慰般地抚摸着，夸他做得很棒。后来承太郎也控制不住了，浅浅抽插起来，罪恶感和“花京院在为他口”这个事实的刺激交织成一种奇妙的体验，胸腔里仿佛被安了个定时炸弹，只要花京院按下遥控器，他下面那根也就跟着爆炸了。他越来越沉浸在这场欢爱里，直到花京院重重一吮，才终于缴了枪，射了半分多钟，全被吃干抹净。  
花京院喉结抖动，准备退出来时，嘴唇和龟头之间挂出一道银丝。他胸口起伏，肉眼可见的皮肤全染上了红晕，此情此景，让他也快受不了了。花京院在承太郎的注视下脱了自己的内裤，因为腿软，动作显得有点笨拙，他爬坐到承太郎的大腿上，磨蹭着摇晃起臀部，牵着人家的手往自己臀缝里探。  
“痒…想要…”耳畔吐气如兰，承太郎仅存的一丝理智轰然倒塌，他狠狠掐了把花京院的屁股，直接把吊带撕碎，对着早就发硬的乳头又啃又咬，收获了一连串猫咪发春似的叫床声。  
“有水和套子吗？”  
花京院摇摇头，在两人身体相贴的地方急不可耐地催促着。  
承太郎心一横，一手握着两人都还坚挺的两根快速撸动，一手直接就着口水往隐秘的穴口里探，每增加一根手指，怀里的人就夹得越紧，夹得他脑神经都要断了。  
花京院八爪鱼似的抱着他，脑袋昏昏沉沉，只会发出“嗯…啊…”的声音了。他们胡乱亲吻，彼此交换唾液，虽然都是第一次做，身体却出乎意料的默契。  
最后，两人一起高潮，进入贤者时间，沉沉睡过去。

之后，承太郎再也没有提过那天的事情，只不过偶尔有有心人注意到，对于一对基友来说，他对花京院的控制欲似乎旺盛得有点过分了。  
花京院也愈发爱撒娇起来。在别人看不见的地方，会用小指挠承太郎的手心，闹得对方受不了，再被按在墙上亲，手不急不缓地在肌肉匀称的身体上四处点火，勾得承太郎好几次准备提枪就上了。

成人礼结束的当天晚上，花京院就拉着承太郎和一堆玩具去开了房。  
承太郎在这方面表现出惊人的天赋和持久力，无师自通地学会了领带和猫尾肛塞的玩法，还逼着小男朋友说了好多羞耻得可以去跳楼的话。  
花京院哭着挠他的背，太深了，顶到胃了。承太郎说，你穿丁字裤不就是想让我这样弄你吗，一边加快速度，插到对方软成一滩水。  
叫个老公就放过你。  
花京院乖乖叫老公，结果体内的大家伙一抖，全射到里面去了。

自从花京院成了承太郎名正言顺的男朋友，早上起床要喝牛奶，晚上睡前还要喝牛奶，一有时间就黏黏糊糊地在一起，空条同学心里甜蜜的同时又担心自己迟早要被榨干。  
哦，你问我有个伪娘对象是一种怎样的体验，承太郎一边撸铁一边面无表情地说，如果有一天我死了，那一定是死在他身上的。


End file.
